Soul Eater: The Dragons of Shadow
by henshin legend
Summary: Long ago there were two dragons with the ability to become weapons. They were said to be so powerful that no one could wield them. But, if someone could, then that person would be the strongest ever. Out of fear, the two were sealed away...until now. rated M for just incase


**Soul Eater: The Dragons of Shadow**

00: Awakening

 _Long ago there were two dragons with the ability to become weapons. They were said to be so powerful that no one could wield them. But, if someone could, then that person would be the strongest ever. Out of fear, the two were sealed away in weapon form so that the world would be safe from the awesome power of their combined might. Little did the people know that when they were sealed a spell was cast. This spell would grant them their freedom, but only if they were found by the one that could tame them and the power that they held within. Thousands of years later and the two have still yet to be released…until now._

Deep within an unknown cave stood a girl. The girl was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a black dress vest, black jeans, and black combat boots. She looked to be 14 years old, had bright yellow hair, and blue eyes. This was Hikari Higure, and in her hands was an old looking map.

"Lets see, just a little farther I think. Wait, there it is! The shrine of the Shadow Dragons!" Exclaimed Hikari.

Right before her eyes was the shrine of the mythical Shadow Dragons. Two dragons with the ability to become weapons of great power...or so the legend says. But here they were. A silver belt with a black rectangle that had a grey stylized dragon head, the Black Dragon Armor and a black dragon shaped gauntlet, the Black Drag Visor. Collectively, the two weapons were known as the Shadow Force. So that would mean that they weren't myth, but real. With the fires of determination burning brightly in her eyes, Hikari advanced toward the two weapons. Once she was close enough she reached out her hands and moved to grab them.

Then it came. The moment of truth. Placing her hands upon the belt and gauntlet she summoned all of her courage and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. She had actually picked up the weapons of legend. Well, no longer legend seeing as they were here and now in her hands. As she was in the middle of her internal victory dance the two objects began to glow. Surprised by this she dropped them but before they could hit the ground they stopped and just floated in place. The glowing became more intense causing Hikari to turn away and shielded her eyes. When the light died down she was frozen in place. Where the belt and gauntlet once stood, erm, floated(?) was a giant black dragon and a boy.

In front of her was a boy that looked 18 years old, 20 max. His hair was a beautiful crimson red and his eyes were a lovely, almost metallic, slate blue. He wore a black trench coat and black boots. If she had to be honest with herself, Hikari would say that he was super cute.

WAIT! BOY!

The dragon just stayed where it was looking at her with its deep red eyes. It was almost as if it was looking into her soul, as if it was judging her. Then it turned its head to the boy and noded. The boy then walked torwards her and stopped about a foot infront of her. Not sure on what to do, Hikari had introduced herself. The boy just stood there before he spoke up.

"Hello Hikari. Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ryugga and the dragon behind me is my little brother, Dragblacker." The boy, now identified as Ryugga said.

Hikari was at a loss for words. The boy, Ryugga was one of the Shadow Force weapons.

WAIT! This boy, Ryugga, was related to Dragblacker! As in Directly Related to Dragblacker! A dragon! And Dragblacker was his little brother! And they're brothers!

"We have been waiting for the day that some one worthy would release us. Since you have done so then that means that you are worthy of wielding us. Question is...now that you know this, what will you do? How do you plan to use our power?" Ryugga asked with an inquisitive tone.

Without any hesitation Hikari answered by saying, "To protect those that cannot protect themselves!"

Ryugga just stood there before turning to Dragblacker. Nod. Thats all that he did. Nod.

"Very well. Hikari Higure, From this day forward you are the meister of the Shadow Force."


End file.
